INTRIGUE
by FlowHana93
Summary: Mereka tau ini salah, namun mereka sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Tak peduli dengan kesamaan darah yang mengalir pada tubuh keduanya, selama dia masih jatuh cinta pada manusia bukankah itu normal? Ya, cintanya memang gila. [NCT] [Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong] [Jaeyong]. Incest. Warning Inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Karena aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri_

.

.

INTRIGUE

©FlowHana93

I just own the plot of story

Cast:

Jung Jaehyun x Jung Taeyong (Lee Taeyong), etc

Rated: M

WARNING: BoyxBoy, INCEST, mature contents/NC, typo(s), DLDR!

.

.

 _Bukankah sebuah romansa biasanya akan berakhir manis? Dan aku menungu untuk itu_

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Begitu mendapati suara pintu yang di buka kasar, Taeyong langsung berlari dari dapur menuju ruang utama. Matanya membelalak kaget begitupun hatinya yang mencelos menahan sakit begitu melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyedihkan tersaji di depanya.

Jaehyun yang notabene merupakan adik satu-satunya yang begitu ia sayangi, pulang dari sekolahnya dengan tampilan yang begitu mengenaskan. Seragamnya kotor dan robek di beberapa bagian, almamater yang dipakianya pun telah raib entah kemana. Dan yang paling membuat Taeyong kawatir adalah luka lebam di wajahnya.

" _Hyung_."

Panggilan itu benar-benar menggetarkan hatinya, tanpa berpikir panjang Taeyong langsung merengkuh tubuh sang adik yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Berkelahi lagi?"

Pertanyaan Taeyong dibiarkan begitu saja menggantung di udara, menyisakan hembusan nafas kasar dari sang adik yang menjadi jawabanya. Taeyong tau, terlampau hafal dengan alasan yang Jaehyun berikan. Karena ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, kedua kalinya atau bahkan yang ketiga kalinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dan jawabanya selalu sama.

" _Hyung appo_ ~" ucap Jaehyun manja, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada perpotongan leher sang kakak sedangkan kedua lenganya balas memeluk pinggang ramping Taeyong dengan erat.

"Sudah tau sakit, tapi kau masih saja melakukan kebiasaan burukmu itu." Taeyong mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sang adik yang selalu saja seperti ini, tidak pernah mengenal rasa menyesal walaupun tubuhnya sudah berkali-kali terluka karena hobi berbahanya itu. Berkelahi.

"Kali ini _hyung_ tidak mau mengobati lukamu." Ucap Taeyong sembari membuat jarak diantara keduanya, tangan yang tadi mendekap erat pundak sang adik kini telah menyilang di depan dadanya. Matanya memandang entah kemana, yang penting bukan menatap adiknya maka Taeyong akan kuat menahan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Sudah berkali-kali nasehat ia berikan kepada Jaehyun namun selalu saja dianggap angin lalu, seakan mulutnya yang mengomel sampai berbusa ini benar-benar tidak ada harganya bagi sang adik. Setidaknya jika Jaehyun tidak bisa menghargainya, hargailah dirinya sendiri dengan tidak terus larut dengan hobi berkelahinya. _Begitulah pemikiran Taeyong_.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehyun mulai merengek, mengguncangkan tubuh Taeyong dengan kedua tanganya yang masih setia bertengger pada pinggang ramping milik sang kakak.

Taeyong masih diam, enggan untuk menanggapi tingkah kekanakan sang adik jika sudah berhadapan denganya. Ya sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi tak apalah Taeyong akan membocorkanya sedikit. Sebenarnya Jaehyun di lingkungan luar dengan Jaehyun yang bersama dirinya itu benar-benar berbeda. Jaehyun yang orang kenal adalah Jung Jaehyun yang pendiam, dingin dan suka berkelahi. Tapi jika sudah bersama dengan kakak ter _cinta_ nya Jaehyun akan berubah menjadi sosok adik yang kekanakan dan manja.

Jaehyun menghentakan tanganya kasar, mukanya berubah masam begitu menerima _penolakan_ dari sang kakak. "Ya sudah jika _hyung_ tidak mau mengobatiku aku tidak mau makan dan berbicara dengan _hyung_ lagi."

Pemuda itu berbalik hendak pergi menuju kamarnya namun sebuah tangan menahanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Taeyong pelakunya.

"Padahal yang seharusnya marah itu _hyung_ kenapa jadi kamu yang ngambek begini sih, tunggu di sini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana biar _hyung_ ambil kotak obatnya dulu."

Sepeninggal Taeyong, Jaehyun diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti. Mendapat perhatian dari sang kakak ternyata sangat mudah seperti menjentikan jari. Awalnya Jaehyun sempat takut sendiri dengan ancaman yang tadi dia ucapkan, karena sungguh Jaehyun tidak akan bisa jika diminta jauh dari yang namanya makanan. Dan lebih penting dari apapun, dirinya tidak akan sanggup jika disuruh untuk berjauhan maupun untuk tidak berbicara dengan sang kakak. Karena bagaimana bisa Jaehyun bertindak begitu jika sang kakaklah poros hidupnya, Jaehyun takan bisa hidup tanpa semestanya.

Tanganya digenggam lembut, dan diapun mengikuti ke mana Taeyong menuntunya. Sofa.

"Sekarang berbaringlah." Ujar Taeyong sembari menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Jaehyun segera berbaring di atas pangkuanya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun, pemuda itu langsung saja tersenyum sumringah mengabaikan rasa sakit di ujung bibirnya yang robek. Dengan segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang sama dengan yang diduduki Taeyong, menjadikan kedua paha sang kakak sebagai alas tidurnya.

Dari sini Jaehyun bisa memandang wajah cantik Taeyong sepuasnya, menatap bola mata sang kakak yang begitu menyedot perhatianya, menikmati segala perubahan ekspresi sang kakak ketika jemari lembut itu mengobati luka di wajahnya. Kadang meringis seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan sang adik kadang juga juga berubah kesal saat Taeyong mulai dengan ceramah singkatnya. Tapi satu yang paling Jaehyun sukai, yaitu ketika Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu guna meniup luka-lukanya, seperti sedang mengusir segala rasa sakit yang ada pada wajah tampan adiknya. Di waktu itu ingin sekali Jaehyun menarik tengkuk sang kakak lalu membenturkan bibir plum itu dengan bibir miliknya. Jaehyun dengan fantasi liarnya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan jika itu sudah menyangkut dengan eksistensi sang kakak. Akalnya tak lagi berpikir rasional.

Oh apa Jaehyun belum memberitaukan sebelumnya? Bahwa ia menyimpan rasa kepada sang kakak? Bahwa ia begitu menyayangi dan mencintai sang kakak sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin meledak karena rasa itu yang begitu besar.

Bukan.

Tentu saja bukan perasaan umum dari adik kepada kakaknya. Tapi sebuah perasaan khusus yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh diantara keduanya. Tapi Jaehyun tak pernah mempersalahkan maupun merasa bersalah dengan itu, ia hanya memegang teguh pendirinyanya bahwa ia manusia dan ia berhak untuk jatuh cinta kepada siapapun tanpa pengecualian, termasuk kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Oke, kembali kepada kegiatan mereka berdua saat ini. Kini Taeyong telah selesai dengan acara _mengobati luka sang adik_ , dirinya hendak bangkit untuk mengembalikan kotak obat ke tempat semula namun sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya erat, menahanya untuk tetap tinggal dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi, biarkan seperti ini dulu." Jaehyun bersuara sambil memeluk erat perut Taeyong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Seperti kucing yang tengah bermana-manja ria dengan tuannya.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas pasrah, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti kemauan dari sang adik. Karena sungguh, kebahagiaan Jaehyun benar-benar diatas segalanya. Selama Jaehyun merasa nyaman dan bahagia Taeyong akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya. Rasa sayangnya benar-benar besar. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari pada mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun baik-baik saja. _Memang seperti itukan yang seharusnya dilakukan kakak untuk adiknya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malamnya Jaehyun tengah asik bermain dengan playstationsnya begitu seseorang datang dan merebut stik gamenya secara paksa.

"Makanlah dulu, baru bermain lagi."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jaehyun ketus sembari merebut stik gamenya kembali.

Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada cara lain bagi Taeyong untuk membuat Jaehyun mau makan selain melakukan kebiasaan lamanya.

Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal, Taeyong kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil sepiring makanan yang tadi telah ia siapkan untuk Jaehyun.

Begitu kembali, sang kakak langsung duduk tepat di sebelah Jaehyun. "Sekarang buka mulutmu."

Jaehyun melirik, senyumnya langsung merekah seketika begitu Taeyong begitu memahami dirinya luar dan dalam. "Wah kau memang yang terbaik _hyung_." Ujarnya sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Taeyong. Sedangkan mulutnya sudah terbuka siap untuk menerima suapan pertama dari sang kakak.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan suap-menyuapnya itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Tentu saja setelah Jaehyun mematiikan gamenya dan Taeyong yang bersih-bersih di dapur rumahnya.

Begitu keduanya sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur masing-masing, yang lebih tua lebih dulu naik ke atas kasur sedangkan sang adik tak lama mengikuti kakaknya untuk berbaring di kasur yang sama namun di sisi yang berbeda.

Hey, jangan terkejut dahulu. Mereka memang tidur bersama, kebiasaan sejak mereka kecil yang tak pernah sekalipun mereka tinggalkan. Dulu Taeyong sempat menyuruh Jaehyun untuk tidur sendiri, bahkan kakaknya itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar besar untuk adiknya namun Jaehyun tetap memaksa. Awalnya si memang berjalan sesuai rencana tapi pada tengah malam Taeyong bisa merasakan pergerakan di kasurnya, seseorang ikut bergumul dengan selimut yang sama denganya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan dekapan protektifnya. Ya selalu begitu, maka dari itu Taeyong menyerah dan membiarkan Jaehyun melakukan apapun yang pemuda itu mau.

Seperti sekarang, Taeyong membiarkan begitu saja tubuhnya yang di dekap hangat oleh Jaehyun. Membiarkan sang adik mengelus rambutnya lembut dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya yang tengah berbaring pada lengan kekar milik sang adik.

" _Hyung_ aku mengantuk."

"Ya sudah tidur." Jawab Taeyong sekenanya. Dan Jaehyun mendengus melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap dalam kedua manik milik Taeyong.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujar Jaehyun merajuk, Taeyong paham betul kode yang diberikan Jaehyun maka dari itu kini giliran dia yang membawa Jaehyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekap kepala sang adik pada dadanya. Bibirnya mencium dahi Jaehyun sayang.

"Sekarang tidurlah, _hyung_ akan bernyanyi untukmu." Jaehyun mengangguk, semakin merapatkan diri pada tubuh kakaknya. Tanganya melingkari perut yang lebih tua dan kakinya memeluk kaki ramping Taeyong protektif.

 _Byeol dareul geot eopsi_

 _Ttokgateun gonggi_

 _Ttokgateun chimdaeeseo boineun cheonjangkkaji_

 _Wae byeol iyu eopsi_

 _Gongheoan geonji_

 _Geujeo myeot sigan jjae meongman ttarineun ge_

Taeyong mulai menyanyi, suaranya perlahan mengiring Jaehyun ke alam mimpi. Bagi Jaehyun sendiri hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya pada saat ini. Nyaman. Semuanya terasa pas, bagaimana suara Taeyong membelai indra pendengaranya begitu lembut, bagaimana hembus nafas Taeyong yang menerpa pucuk kepalanya hangat, dan tangan pemuda itu yang membelai kepalanya begitu mesra.

 _Da neoui ban ban_

 _Banui banui bando_

 _Chaewojujil mot hane_

 _Chaewojijiga anhne_

 _Ttak neoui ban ban_

 _Banui banirado_

 _Naege namassdeoramyeon_

 _Ireohge bung tteoissjineun_

 _Anheul tende_

Ya rasa diantara keduanya tak ubahnya seperti menyukai bulan. Seperti menyukai bintang. Takan pernah habis. Bersama menghirup udara yang sama. Menghabiskan malam di atas satu pembaringan. Membuat mereka terbiasa, _itu yang Taeyong pikir._ Bukan hanya raga mereka yang terbiasa, namun juga hatinya.

 _Love love the stars_

 _Love love the moon_

 _Ttak neoni ban ban_

 _Banui banirado_

 _Naege namassdeoramyeon geuraessdeoramyeon_

Sekali lagi, layaknya bulan layaknya bintang

Yang akan tampak hanya di saat malam, hanya saat langit mulai menggelap. Hitam.

Seperti rasa mereka berdua yang salah, yang tumbuh berlatarkan dosa. Kelam.

Paginya, begitu sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Taeyong terbangun. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan begitu menyadari sebuah lengan masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya. Taeyong memutar badanya, menghadapkan diri ke arah Jaehyun dan pandanganya jatuh pada wajah damai sang adik yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

Tanganya terangkat, mengusap kening, pipi lalu turun sampai ke rahang tegas milik adiknya. "Jaehyun- _ah_ bangun, kau harus pergi ke sekolah."

Perintahnya hanya dianggap angin lalu, bahkan mungkin tidak digubris karena tidak mendengar buktinya sang adik masih terdiam malah makin memperat pelukanya pada sang kakak. Tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga Taeyong langsung mengambil tindakan dengat mencubit hidung Jaehyun keras, membuat pemuda itu kesulitan untuk bernafas.

" _Hyung_!"

Taeyong terkikik begitu Jaehyun langsung terbangun karena kesal, tangan yang tadinya bertengger di hidung bangir Jaehyun kini telah berpindah di genggaman tangan sang adik.

"Ugghh sakit." Kikikan Taeyong berubah menjadi ringisan begitu dirasa Jaehyun yang meremas tanganya terlalu kuat. Begitu sadar Jaehyun langsung melepas genggaman tanganya, mengusap lembut ruam kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan dan berakhir dengan mengecupnya.

Wajahnya berubah panik, dan matanya memandang Taeyong melas, penuh dengan permintaan maaf. " _Mianhae hyung_ , aku membuatmu terluka."

Taeyong mengulas senyum simpul, wajahnya mendekat hendak mencium dahi adiknya sayang.

" _Gwaenchana,_ sekarang kau mandilah biar _hyung_ siapkan sarapan dulu, oke?"

" _Ne_."

Lima belas menit berlalu dan sekarang Jaehyun dengan seragam sekolahnya sudah siap untuk sarapan. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Taeyong, menggeser kursi miliknya hingga bersentuhan dengan milik sang kakak. "Suapi." Ujar Jaehyun manja.

"Astaga, kau bisa melakukanya sendiri Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Tanganku masih sakit." Elaknya dengan wajah memelas dan lagi-lagi Taeyong tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak.

Maka dengan telaten, Taeyong menyuapi Jaehyun _lagi,_ hingga piringnya bersih tak tersisa. Setelah itu Jaehyun meraih tasnya, merangkulnya di salah satu pundaknya tidak lupa dengan kunci motor yang kini sedang bermain-main di jari jemari tangan kananya. Langkah kaki itu mendekat, menghampiri Taeyong yang tengah mencuci piring kotor bekas sarapan. Dari belakang lengan Jaehyun melingkari pinggang Taeyong, sang kakak yang seakan mengerti dengan maksud sang adik langsung berbalik, meninggalkan pekerjaanya yang sebenarnya hampir selesai.

Kedua tanganya yang basah ia lapkan pada celemek di sisi tubuhnya sebelum Taeyong gunakan untuk menangkup kedua pipi adiknya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?"

Dan sang adik mengangguk lagi, dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan, dan _hyung_ mohon jangan berkelahi lagi." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada khawatir.

Jaehyun mengusap punggung tangan Taeyong di pipinya, " _Arraseo_." Kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang menangkup kedua pipi tirus Taeyong, menariknya mendekat lalu megecup bibir semerah cherry itu dengan lembut.

Apa? Terkejut?

Hey, bagi keduanya itu merupakan hal yang wajar karena salah satu kebiasaan _menyimpang_ dari keduanya adalah Jaehyun yang mencium bibir Taeyong setiap ia akan pergi, ya termasuk berangkat ke sekolah. Jadi hampir setiap pagi, sudah dapat dipastikan kedua bibir itu pasti memiliki waktunya tersendiri untuk bertemu. Awalnya memang terasa sedikit janggal namun lama-kelamaan ini sungguh terasa manis _, dan Taeyong menyukainya_.

Setelah acara mencium bibir di pagi hari, Jaehyun langsung melepaskan lingkaran tanganya pada pinggang Taeyong."Aku berangkat... _saranghae hyung_!" ujar Jaehyun meninggalkan dapur sembari memberikan _flying kiss_ nya untuk sang kakak.

Taeyong terkekeh, melambaikan tanganya lalu tanganya pura-pura menangkap ciuman Jaehyun dan menempelkanya pada dada kirinya. " _Nado_!"

Dan satu menit kemudian, deru motor Jaehyun pun terdengar di telinga milik Taeyong menandakan sang pemilik yang telah berangkat.

.

.

Jaehyun memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan motor besarnya, menarik segala atensi para siswi yang memang sedang berada di halaman sekolah. Seperti _slow motion_ , segala gerak-gerik Jaehyun terlihat begitu mendetail dimata para siswi maupun siswa uke di sekolahnya. Mulai dari Jaehyun yang melepas helm _full face_ nya, Jaehyun yang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jemarinya—membuat jidat seksinya terlihat begitu memukau—lalu bagaimana pemuda itu turun dari motornya dan mulai melangkah masuk menelusuri koridor sekolah, semuanya yang ada pada dirinya merupakan definisi dari keindahan.

Sayang seribu sayang, seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya Jaehyun akan bersikap begitu dingin jika sudah berada di lingkungan luar. Sosoknya berubah misterius dan sulit sekali untuk digapai, hanya beberapa orang saja yang memang menjabat sebagai temanyalah yang berkesempatan untuk mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak mengenai sifat lain Jaehyun. Hanya sedikit lebih banyak, bukan berarti semuanya. Ingat, Jaehyun yang apa adanya hanya milik Taeyong seorang.

"Wooyy Jae!" seru seseorang sembari merangkul pundak Jaehyun akrab.

"Ten, bisakah kau tidak berisik pagi-pagi begini?" Jaehyun mendengus, menyingkirkan tangan yang berada dipundaknya. Orang yang dipanggil Ten itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal "Dasar dingin." Gumamnya pelan.

 _Pletak!_

"Aku mendengarnya Chittaphon." Ujar Jaehyun sembari menyentil dahi milik Ten yang langsung dijawab ringisan kesakitan oleh empunya.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti bersikap konyol, kita menjadi bahan tontonan." Ucap sebuah suara lain di samping Jaehyun. Ya kini Jaehyun memang sedang bersama dengan ketiga temanya, mereka berempat memang tekenal dengan kadar ketampanan yang berlebihan. Sebuah geng yang berisi 4 siswa tampan, Jaehyun yang dingin, Ten yang cerewet, Yuta yang _bijaksana—_ terkadang—dan satu lagi pemuda yang sedari tadi belum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, pemuda yang sama dinginnya dengan Jaehyun, pemuda yang sama irit bicaranya dengan Jaehyun, hampir semua tingkahnya mirip dengan Jaehyun, ya pemuda itu bernama Johnny.

"Oh ya kerja kelompok nanti dirumahmu ya Jae."

Jaehyun langsung menghentinkan langkahnya, menatap Ten dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Tidak."

"Oh ayolah setiap kita mau kerumahmu kau selalu berkata tidak, memang ada apa dengan rumahmu itu huh? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau bukan orang kaya, kau itu hanyalah pembantu di sana dan motor yang kau pakai ada motor majikanmu. Atau jangan-jangan rumahmu itu sangat jorok atau malah kau tidak punya—Awww _appo_." Ten mengusap ujung kepalanya yang baru saja menerima jitakan _sayang_ dari Jaehyun.

"Jaga bicaramu." Ujar Jaehyun dingin yang kembali melajutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas.

Sedangkan Ten masih mendumel di belakangnya, "Oh ayolah sekali ini saja."

"ku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Memang kenapa si? Setidaknya berikan alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal."

Jaehyun terdiam, mana mungkin dia menjawab _Aku tidak ingin mereka menemui hyungku yang cantik._

"Bagaimana dengan rumahmu?" tanya Jaehyun pada Ten yang langsung dijawab gelengan cepat oleh pemuda berdarah Thailand itu. "Dipakai untuk arisan oleh _mommy_."

"Yuta?"

"Keluargaku dari Jepang datang berkunjung untuk satu minggu ke depan."

"Kalau begitu di apartemen Johnny saja." ujar Jaehyun sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tentu saja dirinya merasa menang kali ini karena Jaehyun paham betul Johnny tinggal sendirian di Seoul dan keluarganya berda di luar negri semua. Satu lagi, setau Jaehyun keluarga Jaehyun baru akan berkunjung lima hari lagi.

"Oh ayolah, disana tidak ada makanan." Keluh Ten yang langsung ditanggapi cepat oleh Jaehyun "Kita bisa membelinya diperjalanan nanti."

 _Oh shit_ , Ten kehabisan akal, dia melirik Johnny meminta pertolongan, diam-diam menampilkan wajah memelasnya pada Johnny dan diimbuhi aegyo singkatnya.

Johnny mendengus namun Ten tau temanya itu paham betul apa maksdunya, "Apartemenku sedang direnovasi." Ujar Johnny singkat yang langsung disambut pekikan tertahan dari Ten.

"Sudahlah Jae, sekali saja tidak masalah bukan." Kali ini Yuta yang bersuara, menepuk pelan pundak kiri Jaehyun seakan meminta persetujuan. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah, apa benar ini tidak masalah? Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Jaehyun hanya ingin menjaga _hyung_ nya, tidak ingin membagi _hyung_ nya untu orang lain, tidak ingin orang lain termasuk temanya mengetahui sang kakak. Karena Taeyong hanya untuk Jaehyun. Tidak boleh yang lain.

"Biar kuhubungi Taeyong- _hyung_ dulu."

"Yeay akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ mu itu." Ucap Ten girang yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah _deathglare_ oleh Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun? Ada apa? Sesuatu tertinggal?_ Tanya Taeyong di seberang begitu telepon telah tersambung.

" _Anni hyung_ , aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa nanti teman-temanku akan datang." Jawab Jaehyun yang langsung membuat cengo kedua temanya—Ten dan Yuta karena Johnny lebh memilih untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya—bagaimana tidak mereka begitu terkejut dengan perubahan drastis Jaehyun. Suaranya terdengar lembut ketika berbicara ditelepon, beda sekali jika sedang berbicara dengan mereka yang selalu dingin.

 _Jinjja? Wah hyung akan pergi ke supermarket kalau begitu, akan hyung buatkan makanan untuk kalian_

"Tidak usah, biar nanti aku yang beli di perjalanan."

 _Tt-tapi—_

" _Hyung_."

 _Oh ayolah Jaehyun-ah, hyung mohon hmm. Sekali saja_

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar, bisa ia dengar suara sang kakak yang terdengar merengek kepadanya, otaknya bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taeyong tengah menampilkan wajah menggemaskanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan oke?"

 _Arraseo, sarangheo Jaehyun-ah muach_

Jaehyun terkekeh, " _Nado hyung_."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus, Jaehyun menoleh menatap kedua temanya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar tapi juga penuh selidik. "Yang tadi itu, apa beneran temanku Jaehyun?" tanya Ten dengan wajah bodohnya, tanganya menepuk kedua pipi Jaehyun memastikan. Diikuti dengan Yuta yang mulai meraba pundak Jaehyun lalu turun ke tanganya. Jaehyun yang risih diperlakukan begitu langsung menepis tangan-tangan yang tengah _menggerayangi_ tubuhnya. " _Ya_! apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Kalian bertiga ayo cepat, bel masuk tinggal sebentar lagi." Ujar Johnny yang kembali bersuara untu yang kedua kalinya pagi ini.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka berempat langsung pergi kerumah Jaehyun. Setibanya di kediaman Jaehyun, keempatnya langsung disambut hangat oleh pemuda manis yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Ayo duduklah dulu biarkan _hyung_ siapkan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti lapar kan?"

" _Ne_." Seru Yuta dan Ten bersamaan yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Jaehyun dan kekehan kecil oleh Taeyong.

Lima menit berselang mereka berlima sudah duduk di atas karpet tebal mengelilingi sebuah meja yang dipenuhi makanan di atasnya. Posisinya sekarang adalah Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Johnny lalu Ten yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taeyong.

"Oh ya kalian jangan sungkan, kalian boleh memanggilku _hyung_ sama seperti Jaehyun." ucap Taeyong membuka suara. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan tak sempat untuk berbicara karena mulut yang penuh akan makanan.

"Jaehyun sudah pernah bercerita tentang kalian, jadi siapa yang bernama Ten di sini?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Ten langsung mengangkat tanganya, menampilkan senyum lebarnya kepada Taeyong. "Ah jadi kau, lalu Yuta?"

Kali ini giliran Yuta yang mengangkat tanganya, kini pandangan Taeyong beralih kepada satu-satunya pemuda di depanya yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya. "Dan kau pasti Johnny." Tunjuk Taeyong kepda Johnny. Sang pemilik nama mendongak, menatap manik milik kakak sahabatnya itu dalam. Diam-diam bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman begitu mendapati sosok di depanya juga tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, cukup lama sampai Jaehyun yang memang duduk di sebelah kanan Taeyong menyadari bahwa sahabatnya menatap lekat ke arah sang kakak. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Jaehyun juga sudah menaruh was-was kepada ketiga orang yang ia bawa ke rumah, dan kekhawatiranya memang benar adanya. Dan Jaehyun tidak akan tinggal diam.

Jaehyun berdiri, tanganya meraih pergelangan tangan sang kakak yang sontak menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. " _Wae_?"

"Aku mau berbicara sesuatu kepada kakaku sebentar, kalian tunggu saja di sini dan nikmati makanya, aku akan segera kembali." ucapnya kepada ketiga temanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang kakak. Setelah berkata demikian Jaehyun langsung memberikan kode kepada kakaknya untuk menurut dan mengikutinya, tanganya masih meremas pergelangan Taeyong dengan cukup kuat membuat empunya sedikit meringis menahan perih yang seketika menjalar pada pergelangan tanganya.

Taeyong masih diam, dirinya mengikuti sang adik yang membawanya menuju kamar miliknya. Mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang dan menutup pintu kamar itu sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak suka." Jaehyun berujar dengan suaranya yang begitu dalam, pemuda itu berdiri menjulang di hadapan sang kakak. Tanganya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, terkepal, menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyelimutinya.

"Apa _hyung_ berbuat salah?" tanya Taeyong polos, tanganya meraih pergelangan tangan milik Jaehyun. Menguraikan satu persatu jari yang tadinya mengepal, menautkan jari jemari keduanya hingga terasa sempurna.

"Apa _hyung_ telah membuatmu marah?" Taeyong masih menunduk, belum berani menatap netra sang adik. Tanganya sibuk berkutat dengan jari jemari Jaehyun yang ternyata lebih besar darinya.

"Apa _hyung_ menyakiti hatimu?" ibu jari itu mengusap punggung tangan Jaehyun lembut.

"Maafkan _hyung_."

Dan setetes cairan bening menetes membasahi tangan Jaehyun. Sang adik terpaku, jika sudah seperti ini amarahnya luntur sudah bagaimana pun juga dia tidak mungkin tega membuat _hyung_ nya itu menangis apa lagi karenanya. Jaehyun tau perasaan _hyung_ nya itu sangat sensitif, bisa menangis kapan saja karena hal tak terduga itulah slah satu alasan mengapa Jaehyun juga sangat protektif kepadanya.

Sang adik langsung membawa sang kakak ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, kedua tanganya bekerja bersamaan untuk menangkan. Yang satu mengusap kepala belakang Taeyong sayang, yang satu lagi mengusap punggung Taeyong lembut. Kepala Jaehyun ia sandarkan pada perpotongan leher milik sang kakak membisikan beberapa kata penenang sebelum ia bersuara mengenai permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya Jaehyun hanya tidak suka jika _hyung_ dan Johnny saling bersitatap seperti itu." Ungkap Jaehyun jujur. Taeyong yang kini sudah mulai tenang, balas memeluk Jaehyun dan mengelus punggung sang adik.

"Hanya karena itu? Dia itu temanmu dan _hyung_ tadi hanya sedang berkenalan saja dengan mereka."

"Tapi Johnny berbeda _hyung_ , tatapanya itu—ugghh menyebalkan."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukan keduanya, tanganya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Jaehyun dan memandanginya lekat. "Jadi _hyung_ harus bagaimana biar adik kesayanganku ini tidak kesal lagi huh?"

"Jangan keluar kamar sampai mereka pulang."

" _Mwo_? Mana bisa begitu itu namanya tidak sopan."

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendengus kasar "Dan aku akan semakin marah jika _hyung_ tidak menurutinya."

Taeyong tersenyum, sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada bibir sang adik "Apapun untuk Jaehyun- _ah_ , sekarang kembalilah mereka pasti sudah menunggu, sampaikan juga permintaan maaf _hyung_ yang tidak bisa—"

Cup.

Ucapan Taeyong terpotong begitu sang adik mencium bibirnya, berbeda dengan dia yang hanya menempelkan bibirnya sekarang Jaehyun sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman di antara keduanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jaehyun tersenyum riang, _mood_ nya telah kembali membaik sekarang. Setelah berucap demikian pemuda itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan Taeyong di kamarnya dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu merah.

Ten mengernyitkan dahinya heran, matanya menelisik di balik punggung Jaehyun begitu pemuda itu kembali, "Dimana Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanya Ten penasaran.

Jaehyun kembali duduk, bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Ten dia malah menatap Johnny yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tanganya. Merasa diabaikan Ten kembali bersuara, namun perkataannya tidak pernah selesai karena Jaehyun yang terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

" _Ya_! aku bertanya—"

"Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak enak badan."

"Eh benarkah? Tapi kulihat tadi dia nampak baik-baik saja." kini giliran Yuta yang membuka suara dan langsung dibalas anggukan persetujuan oleh Ten. "Itu kan tadi sekarang tidak, barusan Taeyong- _hyung_ merasa pusing jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja di kamar. Ayo cepat selesaikan tugas memuakan ini, aku harus menjaga _hyungie_."

Dusta. Dalam hati Jaehyun memanjatkan maaf berkali-kali pada sahabatnya karena sudah terpaksa berbohong. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membagikan cerita yang sesungguhnya perihal perasaanya kepada sang kakak. Biarlah ia pendam sendiri, tak ada yang tau sampai waktu yang akan membongkarnya sendiri. Ketika tiba saatnya, Jaehyun akan memastikan bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang berhak tau, hanya satu orang yang akan mendengar pernyataan jujurnya untuk pertama kali. Ya hanya satu orang, dan itu hanya Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong berkeliling dengan troli yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang akan dibelinya. Ya sekarang ini dia sedang berada di supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari dirinya dan juga Jaehyun. Keranjang trolinya hampir didominasi oleh _snack_ dan berbagai macam makanan lain. Tanpa perlu bertanyapun pasti sudah tau bukan? Semua itu untuk memenuhi hobi makan sang adik.

Matanya membaca satu persatu daftar belanjaan yang dibawanya, mengecek apakah sudah terambil semuanya atau belum. Karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatanya, troli Taeyong tidak sengaja menubruk kaki seseorang yang membuat sang pemilik langsung saja menunduk dalam dan membungkukan badanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah maaf aku tidak sengaja, lain kali aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak menatap wajah orang yang tadi ditabraknya, matanya membulat karena terkejut begitu mendapati wajah yang tak asing lagi berdiri di depannya.

"Ah ternyata Johnny, maafkan _hyung_ karena menabrakmu tadi ya."

Johnny tersenyum, menatap lekat Taeyong yang kini tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kikuk. " _Gwaenchana hyung_. Ah apa yang sedang Taeyong- _hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan klasik yang sebenarnya siapapun bisa menjawabnya, tapi ya untuk basa-basi boleh saja bukan? Johnny tidak mungkin melewatkan momen ini begitu saja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari."

"Ah begitu, setelah ini apa _hyung_ punya waktu untuk secangkir kopi?"

Taeyong diam, terlihat menimbang ajakan tidak langsung Johnny kepadanya. Ia ingat betul mengenai peringatan Jaehyun untuk tidak dekat-dekat temanya yang satu ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menolak? Untuk kali ini saja, bolehlah Taeyong menerima ajakanya, toh Jaehyun juga tidak mengetahuinya bukan, lagian ini juga hanya minum kopi bersama pasti tidak masalah.

"mmm baiklah."

Johnny tersenyum puas, dirinya langsung bergegas menuju cafe terdekat setelah sebelumnya dia telah terlebih dahulu memberi tau Taeyong dimana letaknya dan dia yang akan menunggu di sana. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pintu cafe terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan dua kantung besar di tanganya. Johnny melambaikan tanganya, bermaksud memudahkan Taeyong menemukan keberadaanya.

"Menunggu lama?" ujar Taeyong yang langsung duduk di hadapan Johnny, meletakan kantung belanjaanya di sisi kanan kursinya.

"Sama sekali tidak, ah _hyung_ mau pesan apa? Kali ini biar aku yang traktir"

"Wah _jinjja_? Jangan menyesal karena aku akan memilih menu yang paling mahal _ne_?" kekeh Taeyong penuh canda. Tak lama berselang, seorang maid datang menghampiri mereka mengantarkan minuman yang tadi sudah dipesannya.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan." Ucap pelayan wanita itu ramah yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Taeyong maupun Johnny.

Selama itu, mereka berdua berbincang nyaman, Taeyong yang lebih banyak bertanya dan Johhny yang lebih banyak menjawab. Kadang tawa terdengar dari bibir Taeyong begitu Johnny melontarkan lelucon konyolnya. Selama itu pula, Johnny lupa caranya untuk tidak tersenyum, Johnny lupa bagaimana menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, Johnny lupa bagaimana caranya diam, sosok di depanya benar-benar hangat. Sosok didepanya benar-benar telah mencuri perhatianya. Johnny tiba-tiba mengernyit begitu mendapati sebuah noda di sudut bibir Taeyong, tanganya mengambil _tissue_ yang memang sudah disediakan di atas meja. Mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia mengusap sudut bibir Taeyong secara tiba-tiba membuat pemuda yang lebih tua sontak terkejut karena perlakuan teman adiknya ini.

Taeyong merutuk dalam hati, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanganya sudah terangkat hendak menyingkirkan tangan Johnny secara sopan namun tangan lain sudah terlebih dulu menepis tangan Johnny kasar, cukup keras untuk membuat Johhny sedikit terhuyung ke samping.

Keduanya langsung menoleh, menatap orang yang baru saja tiba itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini merupakan hasil dari baper yang bertubi-tubi datang ToT. Entahlah dapet wangsit dari mana kepikiran aja pengen buat incest dan mbrojollah(?) ini. XD

Sebenarnya ini ff os tapi karena terlalu panjang akhirnya aku jadiin dua chapter, takutnya pada bosen di tengah jalan apa gimana jadi kubagi dua, ini aslinya sampe 9k wkwk jujur mata ini sampe lelah saat ngedit yang banyaknya sampe 28 lembar microsoft word

Cuma berharap semoga kalian suka si, ditunggu reviewnya~

Karena sungguh review kalian tuh ibarat semangatku buat nulis. /nyaaaa

Kalau banyak yang tertarik, aku janji bakal update chapter duanya secepat mungkin yang aku bisa.

Btw, buat Hana anggap aja ini ff aku buat spesial buat kamu biar nambah semangat nulisnya^^ banyak yang nungguin yutenya loh XD oh ya gomawo dah ngusulin judul ini dan nyaranin biar os ini dibagi jadi dua chapter aja /wink/kiss/

.

.

Salam tebar bunga,

F to the L to the O to the W, FLOW! ^^ /mwah


	2. Chapter 2

_Karena cinta tidak mengenal batas_

.

.

INTRIGUE

©FlowHana93

I just own the plot of story

Cast:

Jung Jaehyun x Jung Taeyong (Lee Taeyong), etc

Rated: M

WARNING: BoyxBoy, INCEST, mature contents/NC, typo(s), DLDR!

.

.

*30 menit yang lalu*

Pemuda itu membaca pesan di ponselnya, pesan dari sang kakak yang memberi taunya bahwa ia sedang berbelanja. Oleh karena itu begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jaehyun langsung bergegas menuju tempat parkir, mengendarai mobilnya menuju super market biasa yang sering dikunjungi Taeyong. Niatnya dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sang kakak yaitu dengan menjemputnya tiba-tiba.

Berniat untuk mengejutkan, yang ada malah dia yang dikejutkan. Dahinya merengut dalam, begitu melihat keberadaan sang kakak di cafe seberang supermarket, tanganya mengepal kuat begitu menyadari kakaknya tidak sendirian, remasan tanganya bertambah begitu sosok yang tengah bersama kakaknya itu merupakan salah satu temanya. Teman yang kini sudah merangkap sebagai musuhnya.

Begitu memasuki cafe tersebut, pemandangan di depanya makin menyulut emosinya, api cemburunya kian berkobar begitu melihat temanya tengah membersihkan noda di bibir kakaknya. Dengan langkah tegasnya, Jaehyun mengampiri keduanya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Johnny dan menghempaskanya keras.

"Jaehyun- _ah_?!" itu suara sang kakak yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Mulai detik ini, kita tidak saling mengenal." Ujar Jaehyun dingin kepada Johnny yang kini tengah memandang Jaehyun tak kalah dinginya. Sang adik langsung meraih pergelangan Taeyong cepat, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membawa kantung belanjaan yang ia yakini milik sang kakak, sedangkan tanganya yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taeyong langsung menariknya pergi.

Hening. Taeyong berani bersumpah jika ini merupakan waktu paling menyiksa yang pernah dia lewati sepanjang hidupnya. Dimana setelah memasuki mobil, Jaehyun diam, keduanya hanya diam tanpa ada yang berani membuka suara. Atau lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang tidak berani dan Jaehyun yang enggan. Hanya lima belas menit sampai mobil itu memasuki gerbang rumah mereka namun Taeyong merasa waktunya berjalan begitu lama.

Keduanya masih saling berjauhan, masih saling berdiam diri hingga lewat waktu makan malam. Jaehyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya menyisakan sepiring makanan yang masih tersisa setengahnya. "Begitu selesai, temui aku di kamar." Ujar pemuda itu singkat yang langsung melengos pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Hati Taeyong berdenyut nyeri, ia tidak suka diabaikan apalagi jika ini dilakukan oleh adiknya. Taeyong lebih memilih Jaehyun yang memakinya, Jaehyun yang mengomel di depanya lalu mendekapnya di akhir. Taeyong merindukan Jaehyun yang hangat.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengusik Jaehyun, tanpa perlu bertanya siapa pun Jaehyun sudah tau pelakunya. "Masuklah _hyung_."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Taeyong yang melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, kakaknya itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk takut. Jaehyun melangkah mendekat, berdiri berhadapan dengan sang kakak, Taeyong tercekat begitu menyadari tangan Jaehyun bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya. Bibir yang mulai terangkat menarik senyuman itu harus dipaksa turun kembali begitu dirasa Jaehyun bukan bermaksud memeluknya, suara pintu yang dikunci sebagai sesuatu yang di dengar Taeyong setelahnya.

Hatinya berdesir, begitu Jaehyun menggenggam tanganya dan menuntunya untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Taeyong sudah berharap bahwa sang adik akan menyusulnya untuk bersanding namun nihil, Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di depan Taeyong dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di dada.

"Kau tau _hyung_ aku paling tidak suka dibohongi." Jaehyun mulai membuka percakapan, suaranya begitu dalam sarat akan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Dan kau juga telah melanggar janjimu sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Taeyong tajam, yang di tatap begitu hanya bisa menduduk. Membuat Jaehyun semakin jengah, membuatnya kelepasan dengan berteriak dan berucap begitu kasar di depan Taeyong.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? BERMAIN DENGAN TEMAN ADIKMU SENDIRI! KAU MENJIJIKAN _HYUNG_!"

Air matanya mulai menggenang, sesuatu seperti meramas hati Taeyong begitu kuat. Sakit, ini begitu sakit apa sebegitu menjijikanya dia di mata Jaehyun.

"Kita tidak sengaja bertemu dan meminum kopi bersama." Ujar Taeyong lirih, masih mencoba menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah. Ingin rasanya Taeyong berteriak, membalas tuduhan Jaehyun yang sama sekali tidak ada benarnya, ya dia ingin tapi selamanya dia tidak akan bisa untuk memaki sang adik. Taeyong tidak mampu.

"DAN KAU MENYANGGUPINYA, MEMBIARKAN DIA MELAKUKAN APAPUN SESUKA HATINYA! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN UNTUK MENJAUHINYA JALANG!"

DEG!

 _Jalang_

 _Jalang?_

 _Jalang?_

 _Apa Jaehyun baru saja menyebutnya jalang?_ Taeyong menjerit dalam hati. Air mata sudah tidak sanggup ia bendung lagi, bulir-bulir itu mulai membasahi wajah Taeyong dengan cepat, tanganya menutup mulutnya sendiri guna menahan isakan yang mulai terdengar keras.

Sedikit, Jaehyun mulai dapat mengatur emosinya barang sedikit. Amarahnya kian mereda begitu melihat Taeyong yang mulai menangis di depanya. Oh jangan lagi. Jaehyun tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan Taeyong yang menangis, langkahnya mendekat, memangkas jarak diantara keduanya lewat sebuah dekapan erat oleh yang lebih muda.

Tanganya menekan bagian belakang kepala Taeyong, membenamkan wajah Taeyong pada dadanya yang bidang. Tangan yang satu lagi Jaehyun gunakan untuk mengusap surai milik sang kakak terlampau lembut. "Oh jangan menangis, maafkan aku yang sudah terlalu keras kepadamu _hyung._ "

Lirih, nyaris berbisik namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Taeyong. Yang lebih tua menggeleng, "Ti-tidak Jaehyun- _ah_ , maafkan _hyung_ yang mengecewakanmu _. Hyung_ tak bermaksud untu berbuat seperti itu, tadi _hyung_ sudah akan menolaknya tapi kau telah lebih dulu datang untuk menepisnya."

Mendengar penjelasan Taeyong barusan Jaehyun mencelos, sedikit menyesal karena tidak mendengarkanya terlebih dahulu. "Aku hanya tidak suka jika _hyung_ dekat dengan orang lain selain aku. Apa lagi jika orang itu adalah Johnny."

"Iya maafkan _hyung_ , Jaehyun- _ah_."

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan, menyingkirkan ketegangan yang sempat menyelimuti keduanya. Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyong, matanya terpejam menikmati elusan Taeyong pada kepalanya, menikmati aroma manis Taeyong yang menusuk hidungnya. Tubuh itu ringkih tapi terasa begitu hangat, tubuh itu memang kecil tapi terasa begitu pas dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Semuanya telah terlihat begitu lengkap, hanya kurang satu hal yang terus menghantui pikiran Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini. _Pengakuan_.

Jaehyun menegakan tubuhnya, tanpa melepas tanganya yang melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Taeyong ia menatap kakaknya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu _, hyung_."

Taeyong tersenyum, sebuah kata yang memang terlampau sering diucapkan oleh sang adik. " _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya cepat namun dihadiahi gelengan lemah oleh Jaehyun.

"Bukan _hyung_ , bukan mencintai yang seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai Jung Jaehyun yang mencintai Jung Taeyong. Bukan sebagai adik yang mencintai kakaknya."

Taeyong terpaku. Tak pernah menduga jika sang adik memilik perasaan seperti itu kepadanya. Sebagian hatinya menjerit jika ini salah, ini tidak benar dan Taeyong harus mengakhirinya. Namun sebagian yang lain memilih untuk diam, merenungkan segala kenangan yag sudah mereka ciptakan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak pertama kali aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '?"

Mata itu terpejam, tangan itu meremas kaus depan Jaehyun erat, dan tubuhnya diam di tempat, tak bergerak barang sedikitpun padahal otaknya sudah berkali memerintahkan untuk bergerak pergi. Sarafnya seakan mati dan tidak berfungsi lagi, seiring dengan Jaehyun yang mempertemukan bibir keduanya, terus mengecup sebelum berubah lebih intens menjadi lumatan.

Kini tanganya sudah mengalung indah pada leher sang adik, membiarakan ciuman itu terus berlanjut lebih dalam. Taeyong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan akses lebih kepada Jaehyun untuk menjelajah gua hangatnya. Lidahnya saling bergelut, saliva keduanya saling bercampur dan merembes keluar lewat celah sudut bibir keduanya.

Jaehyun mengakhirinya, begitu diarasa Taeyong mulai membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tangan itu menyentuh sebelah pipi Taeyong, mengusapnya perlahan sampai dimana ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawah Taeyong mesra.

"Malam ini jadilah milikku, _hyung._ "

Lagi-lagi bagian dari diri Taeyong menjerit, ini salah, tapi hasrat itu sudah mengambil alih semuanya. Rasa yang dahulu samar kini telah tercetak semakin jelas, Taeyong bisa merasakanya, degup jantung yang semakin menggila dan kebutuhanya akan Jaehyun yang semakin melampaui batas.

Menyatukan kening keduanya, Taeyong berujar, "Aku milikmu malam ini, besok, dan seterusnya Jaehyun- _ah_. Bukankah kau sudah tau jika sedari dulu _hyung_ memang milikmu, hm?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum, kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik sang kakak. Membaringkan tubuh keduanya di atas kasur besar miliknya. Jari-jarinya mulai bekerja dengan melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Taeyong, secara bergantian menanggalkan kemeja Taeyong yang langsung disusul dengan kaosnya yang teronggok tak beradaya di lantai kamar yang dingin.

Kecupanya mulai turun ke bawah, menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari Taeyong saat dirasa Jaehyun mulai bermain-main dengan nipplenya. Dengan nakal Jaehyun memilin dan sesekali mencubit gemas nipple milik sang kakak.

"Shhhhhh aaahhhh Jaee—ahhh." Taeyong mendesah keras begitu Jaehyun mulai melahap salah satu nipplenya, mengisapnya rakus seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Ciuman itu terus turun, sampai di atas pusar milik Taeyong sang adik mengecupnya lembut sebelum menjilatnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Membuat sang kakak mendongakan kepalanya dan meremas sprei di bawahnya kuat.

Secara perlahan jemari itu mulai menurunkan zipper celana Taeyong, melepaskanya dan hanya menyisahkan celana dalam Taeyong yang kini terlihat mengembang karena sesuatu dibaliknya yang mulai menegang.

Jaehyun menyeringai, mengusap paha dalam Taeyong dan mengecup gundukan yang masih dibalut kain itu dengan gerakan paling sensual.

"Ahh—Engghh—" Taeyong menggapit kepala Jaehyun dengan kedua pahanya. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

Jaehyun menghentikan segala kegiatanya dan mulai melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa pada tubuh milik Taeyong. Dipandangnya tubuh sang kakak dari atas sampai ke bawah, menikmati segala pahatan sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk sang kakak. " _Hyung_ , kau indah."

Dan Taeyong tersipu malu, tanganya mencoba menutupi kenjantananya yang terekspos bebas namun gerakanya langsung saja ditahan oleh sang adik. "Biarkan saja jangan ditutuppi, aku berkata jujur tadi, kau benar-benar mengagumkan." Lagi-lagi Jaehyun kembali bersuara. Kini giliran dia yang mulai melepas lapisan celanya, membebaskan kejantanya yang notabene lebih besar dari milik Taeyong, membuat sang kakak meneguk ludahnya sulit karena terpukau.

Yang lebih muda terkekeh, tanganya mengelus lembut pipi sang kakak "Jangan dilihhat seperti itu, kau tenang saja _hyung,_ _dia_ hanya akan menjadi milikmu." Goda Jaehyun diselingi dengan tiupan pelan pada telinga Taeyong.

Jaehyun memulai dengan menciumi jari jemari kaki Taeyong. mengirim impuls menggetarkan pada sang pemilik tubuh, terus naik hingga lidahnya mulai bermain-main di paha Taeyong. menjilat, mengecup lalu menjilatnya lagi. Detik berikutnya Taeyong hanya dapat mendesah keras saat mulut Jaehyun mengulum habis kejantanan miliknya.

"Aaakkkhhhh... Jae—ouuhhh..."

"Enngghhh...sshhhh...aahhh.. _fuck_ jae ngghh."

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menghentiikan aktivitasnya begitu mendengar kakaknya yang mengumpat di sela-sela desahanya. Taeyong yang menyadarinya langsung meminta maaf namun Jaehyun malah mengecup bibirnya lama. "Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih senang _hyung_ melepaskanya, pokoknya jangan ditahan _, arra_?"

"Euummhh _arra_."

Setelahnya tak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain mendesah dan mendasah di bawah kungkungan tubuh sang adik yang dengan kurang ajarnya terus menghisap, mengulum bahkan sesekali menggigit miliknya. Tanganya di udara, mencoba menggapai surai sang adik dan meremasnya kuat.

Jaehyun yang merasa sang kakak sudah semakin siap, memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole milik Taeyong, mencari-cari _sweet spot_ milik kakaknya. Yang lebih muda menambahkan jari telunjuknya, mebuat yang lebih tua melengking, tubuhnya membusur menjauhi kasur karena serangan hebat pada bagian selatan tubunya.

"Ohhh jaee _jeballll_...aakkhhh"

Jaehyun tersenyum puas begituu mendapati jarinya menemukan titik Taeyong berada, dengan cepat dia menambahkan lagi jari manisnya, mempersiapkan hole sempit milik Taeyong untuk dimasuki kenjantanya yang besar.

"Di sana..ahh..oh _fuck_.."

Taeyong mendesah keras dan Jaehyun hanya bisa memandangnya penuh minat, hanya dengan jari dan mulutnya yang bermain saja Taeyong sudah mendesah sehebat ini bagaimana dengan kejantananya nanti? Oh _shit_ , Jaehyun tidak sanggup menahanya lagi.

"Kk-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Taeyong karena rasanya begitu menyiksa, ketika dirinya hampir sampai namun Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghentikanya— _lagi_.

"Sabarlah _hyung._ " Ujarnya sembari mengarahkan kejantananya pada lubang milik Taeyong, "Sudah siap?" dan Taeyong mengangguk cepat, terlampau antusias dengan kelanjutanya. Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari sang kakak, Jaehyun langsung memasukan kejantanan miliknya ke dalam hole sempit milik Taeyong.

Baru masuk sepertiganya namun Taeyong sudah mengerutkan dahinya, menahan perih yang mulai terasa pada tubuhnya. "Apakah sakit _hyung_? Jika iya biar kuhentikan saja." Taeyong menggeleng, tanganya mengusap wajah Jaehyun frustasi " _Anni_ , jangan berhenti Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Jika sakit kau boleh mencakar punggungku, apa saja lakukan semaumu."

Maka dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Jaehyun kini telah sepenuhnya berada dalam hole milik Taeyong. Di saat yang sama pula, perih menjalar dari punggungnya dan dia langsung meraup biibir Taeyong rakus guna menenangkan sang kakak agar terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"Kau sudah bisa bergerak." Lirih Taeyong di sela-sela ciumanya. Jaehyun menurut, merasakan bagaimana hole milik sang kakak menjepitnya kuat, meremas dan memanjakan miliknya.

"ahh.. _hyung..shit_ kau begitu..ugghh..sem-ah pit—mmm." Desis Jaehyun.

"Ahhh..ohhh..mmmhh...jae..sshh-hyun ngghh-akh!" Taeyong menjerit begitu sang adik menyentuh _sweet spotnya_. Suara becek akibat benturan dari kedua alat vital tersebut sebagai pengiring kegiatan panas kedua kakak beradik malam itu. Bagaimana gesekan antara kenjantanan Jaehyun dan hole milik Taeyong terasa begitu memabukan untuk keduanya. Tak ingin lepas, meminta lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Semakin dalam, dalam, dan dalam lagi.

Katakan Jaehyun gila yang dapat merasakan begitu intensnya hole milik sang kakak menjepit, memijat kejantanan miliknya. Katakan Taeyong tidak waras yang membayangkan bagaimana urat-urat kejantanan sang adik yang menggesek holenya kasar. Ini pertama kali untuk mereka, tapi rasanya sudah berkali-kali melakukanya. Keduanya terlihat mahir melakukanya.

"aahhh..hhnnn."

Keduanya semakin liar, suara desahan saling berbalas-balasan, mengirim sejuta sensasi menggetarkan pada keduanya. Jaehyun bergerak semakin liar, tempo yang tadinya lambat kini telah bertambah dua kali lebih cepat. Pemuda itu akan segera klimaks dan Taeyong yang kelelahan pun sebentara lagi akan menemukan titik pelepasanya.

" .. kau begitu sempit..emmhhh.. _i'm close_.."

Jaehyun mendesah begitu dirasa hole milik sang kakak mejepitnya begitu kuat. Dan pada detik berikutnya Taeyong mengeluarkan cairanya, berserakan ke sprei dan perut keduanya. Disusul dengan Jaehyun yang langsung mendorong pinggulnya dalam membuat sang kakak terhentak dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam hole hangat Taeyong.

"Haahh...hahhh...hahhh _hyung_ /Jaehyun- _ah_ " panggil keduanya bersamaan. Baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong terkulai lemas, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Sang adik membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taeyong, menjadikan lengan kananya sebagai bantal tidur untuk sang kakak.

"Jaehyun- _ah hyung_ lelah." Keluh Taeyong manja sembari memeluk perut Jaehyun dan mendongakan wajahnya menatap Jaehyun sayu. Mendengar itu Jaehyun langsung membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukanya, mendekapnya hangat dan menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Mmmm tidurlah _hyung_." Ujar Jaehyun sembari mengecup dahi Taeyong sayang.

Taeyong tersenyum, semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam lingkaran tangan Jaehyun, menyerukkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dalam dada sang adik. " _Saranghae_ Jaehyun- _ah_." bibir plum itu mengecup bibir sang adik cepat, lalu dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah pada dada bidang sang adik.

Jaehyun terkekeh, tanganya mengusap gemas surai lembut milik sang kakak. " _Nado saranghae hyung_."

Berikutnya, hanya deru nafas teratur yang menandakan keduanya telah sampai pada alam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

Jung muda terbangun, matanya masih terpejam namun tanganya sudah berkeliaran di atas kasurnya mencari keberadaan sosok lain yang semalam tidur bersamanya. Mulutnya terbuka hampir berteriak memanggil nama sang kakak sebelum sebuah aroma lezat menyapa indra penciumanya. Pemuda itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan hanya menggunakan celana tidur panjangnya—oh tunggu, seingatnya saat jatuh tertidur dia tidak mengenakan apapun dan sekarang sebuah celana sudah menggantung indah di pinggangnya bekas kekacauan yang ia buat semalam juga sudah tidak ada, kamarnya kembali bersih. Siapa lagi tersangka utamanya jika bukan keka—upss kakaknya.

Dengan tubuh _topless_ nya, Jaehyun berjalan menuju dapur, sumber dimana aroma lezat yang terkuar sampai ke kamarnya. Memasuki dapur, ia langsung disuguhi pemanadangan _surga_. Bagaimana tidak, Taeyong hanya dengan menggunakan kaosnya yang kebesaran terlihat begitu _sexy_ dari belakang. Ujung kaos yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya alhasil menampakan paha mulus miliknya, juga kerah kaosnya yang kebesaran membuat bajunya merosot ke samping kiri menampilhan leher dan bahu putihnya—jangan lupakan bekas _kissmark_ yang masih terpampang begitu jelas disana. Oh _shit_ , dan Jaehyun tidak yakin apakah di balik kaos kebesaran itu Taeyong menggunakan dalaman atau tidak, jika tidak ouh—Jaehyun kembali menegang.

Satu lagi, apa Jaehyun sudah berbicara mengenai bokong sang kakak yang sedang menari-nari diiringi musik yang menyala di sebelahnya itu? Jaehyun menggeram, apa kakaknya itu sengaja menggodanya pagi-pagi begini. Ia si tidak masalah, tapi Jaehyun khawatir jika nantinya Taeyong akan merengek karena kesulitan berjalan.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, mematikan musiknya lalu memeluk tubuh sang kakak dari belakang. Menciumi pundak Taeyong yang terbuka dengan sensual. Tanganya tak tinggal diam, keduanya langsung menyelusup ke balik kaos yang Taeyong kenakan dan berakhir dengan mengusap perut rata Taeyong seseduktif mungkin.

Taeyong yang awalnya terkejut langsung melenguh begitu Jaehyun kembali menjamah tubuhnya. kepalanya ia torehkan ke samping guna memberikan akses yang lebih untuk Jaehyun mencumbu lehernya.

Cepat-cepat dibaliknya tubuh sang kakak hingga berhadapan denganya, mendorongnya hingga tubuh Taeyong terhimpit antara meja makan dan tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh..mmmm." desahan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Taeyong, membuat sang adik menyeringai puas karena berhasil membangkitkan hasrat milik sang kakak kembali.

Tangan Jaehyun kini tengah menggenggam kejantanan milik Taeyong, sesekali mengurutnya sehingga menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari yang lebih tua. Yap, seperti apa yang sudah Jaehyun kira, kakaknya itu tidak mengenakan apapun di balik kaos kebesaran miliknya. Sungguh berbahaya bukan?

" _Morning sex_ , mm?" Jaehyun berbisik, dengan sengaja mengulum cuping telinga Taeyong mesra.

"Apapun..ahhhh.. _hyung_ sudah tidak tahan lagii..."

Tanpa melepas kaos yang Taeyong gunakan, Jaehyun hanya menyibaknya sebatas perut, mengangkat tubuh sang kakak hingga terduduk di atas meja makan dengan posisi mengangkang, menampilkan hole berwarna pinknya yang telah siap untuk dimasuki. Jaehyun menurunkan celananya, membebaskan sang _adik_ yang memang sudah menegang sedari awal.

Kali ini semuanya berlangsung cepat, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dan keduanya klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Taeyong terengah, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu milik Jaehyun. Sedangkan sang adik membiarkan kakaknya untuk mengatur nafasnya sembari merapikan kembali pakaianya dan pakaian milik Taeyong.

Jaehyun membopong Taeyong di depan, mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dengan Taeyong yang masih berada di pangkuanya. "Sekarang kita sarapan dulu, kau tau bau masakanmu ini sampai tercium di kamarku _hyung_."

"Benarkah?" Taeyong mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Jaehyun, memandang wajah sang adik dengan tatapan berbinarnya. Oh ini hanya perasaan Jaehyun saja atau Taeyong yang sekarang berubah lebih manja kepadanya.

"Mmm sudah, sekarang sarapan yang banyak, pulihkan tenagamu karena aku akang mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Taeyong menggeleng, menampakan wajah imutnya kepada Jaehyun "Aku tidak mau makan jika bukan kau yang menyuapi."

Jaehyun terkekeh, mencubit gemas hidung milik sang kakak. " _Ommo_ , kenapa _hyung_ jadi lebih manja begini hm? Biasanya kan aku yang minta disuapi."

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau, _hyung_ juga tidak mau makan." Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, tangan yang tadinya ia kalungkan di leher Jaehyun kini telah menyilang di depan dadanya. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping, kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata sang adik.

Cup.

Yang lebih tua menoleh begitu mendapati sang adik yang telah begitu saja mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. " _Ya_!"

"hahahaha wajahmu terlihat lucu jika sedang marah. Baiklah untuk kali ini, aku yang akan menyuapimu, _as you wish baby_."

Taeyong tersipu, dan Jaehyun tidak sanggup untuk tidak mencium bibir merah itu lagi. Sampai-sampai tanpa sarapanpun dia bisa kenyang hanya dengan mencium bibir Taeyong terus menerus.

Butuh tiga puluh menit untuk mengabiskan makanan yang Taeyong buat, masih dengan posisi yang sama yaitu Taeyong yang duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Jaehyun. "Oh ya tadi kau sempat menyebutkan akan membawaku ke suatu tempat, kemana itu Jaehyun- _ah_?"

"Rahasia, nanti juga _hyung_ tau sendiri." Jawaban dari Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mencebik sebal. "Tidak perlu marah lagi, lebih baik sekarang kita mandi bersama."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

" _Hyung jeballllllll_..." Jaehyun memberikan aegyo andalanya yang menimbulkan tawa pelan dari sang kakak.

"Tapi gendong." Ujar Taeyong yang sudah mengalungkan tanganya lagi pada leher Jaehyun, yang lebih muda mendengus dan langsung dibalas delikan tajam oleh Taeyong. "Tidak mau ya sudah." Pemuda itu sudah turun dari pangkuan Jaehyun, hendak berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang. Jaehyun menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ , membuat Taeyong cepat-cepat melingkarkan tanganya pada leher Jaehyun dan terkikik geli karena rencananya berhasil.

"Untukmu _baby._ " Jaehyun berucap diselingi dengan sebauh seringai di wajahnya. Oh ini gawat, kini Taeyong hanya berharap acara mandi bersamanya akan berjalan lancar tanpa ada kegiatan mendadak lain— _memasuki dan dimasuki_.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah area pemakaman, Jaehyun keluar dari arah pintu kemudi dan langsung bergegas membukakan pintu di seberangnya menampilkan sosok sang kakak yang masih menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Oh ayolah _hyung_ apa kau masih marah? Aku sudah memberitaumu kemana kita akan pergi dan kau masih saja marah padaku?" Jaehyun mengacak rambuntnya frustasi, Taeyong masih belum mau turun dari mobilnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika kau melakukanya lagi, aku kan jadi susah berjalan, sakit tau!"

Taeyong berhak marah bukan? Acara mandi bersama yang Jaehyun canangkan benar-benar tidak berjalan mulus. Salahkan hasrat Jaehyun yang begitu menggila itu, Taeyong sampai lelah menghadapinya.

"Ah itu _mianhae_ , hehehe. Habisnya kau begitu menggoda _hyung_ , jadi aku kelepasan deh." Elak Jaehyun dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Yang lebih muda mendekat, mengangkat tubuh sang kakak dari mobil dan menurunkanya di sampinya. "Sekarang ayo senyum, _mereka_ pasti sudah menunngu kita."

Jaehyun menautkan jemari tanganya pada milik Taeyong, mereka saling menggenggam, melangkah menuju dua makam yang saling berjejeran.

" _Eomma, appa_ apa kabar kalian di sana? Jaehyun _ie_ datang lagi bersama Taeyong- _hyung_."

Keduanya duduk bersimpuh, memandang lembut sepasang nisan yang berada di depanya. Orang tua mereka memang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya tewas karena kecelakaan sedangkan dua bulan berselang ibunya yang sakit-sakitanpun menyusul sang ayah. Setelah peristiwa itu keduanya dirawat oleh sang paman, hingga dua tahun yang lalu Jaehyun dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah peninggalan milik orang tua mereka. Namun secara rutin, dua minggu sekali pamanya itu pasti akan datang berkunjung untuk menengok keadaan kedua keponakan kesayanganya.

" _Eomma, appa_ aku datang ke sini untuk meminta restumu." Itu suara Jaehyun, Taeyong menoleh menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Apa adiknya itu akan mengungkapkan kebenaranya pada sang _eomma_ dan _appa_?

"Kalian pasti tau bahwa aku mencintai Taeyong _ie-hyung_ kan? Ya aku mencintainya, tapi rasanya lebih dari sebatas hubungan adik dengan kakak." Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan Taeyong masih mendegarkan bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, merasakan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

"Jaehyun _ie_ tau ini salah, tapi Jaehyun _ie_ benar-benar mencintai Taeyong- _hyung, eomma_. Hanya Taeyong- _hyung_ satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki setelah _eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi. Taeyong- _hyung_ sangat berharga, dan Jaehyun _ie_ tidak mau melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga itu untuk orang lain."

Taeyong menangis, apa yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada orang tuanya sudah terwakili semua oleh Jaehyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun, Taeyong memeluk lengan Jaehyun penuh kasih seakan ingin menunjukan pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya memang benar mereka berdua saling mencintai dan tidak ingin dipisahkan.

"Oleh karena itu Jaehyun _ie_ datang ke sini, meminta restu kepada _eomma_ dan juga _appa_. Sungguh kita berdua hanya butuh restu kalian, kami tidak peduli jika dunia menentang hubungan ini asalkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ menyetujuinya, kami baik-baik saja."

Kali ini tidak hanya Taeyong, namun Jaehyun pun sudah menetaskan air matanya walaupun tidak sampai terisak seperti Taeyong. Selalu seperti ini, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sang _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong akan berubah menjadi rapuh, akan selalu menangis seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan kepada orang tuanya. Karena pada kenyataanya mereka memang merindukan orang tuanya.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, membelai rambut mereka berdua, menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai menguning mengingat waktu mulai memasuki musim gugur.

Sepucuk daun maple jatuh menghantam kepala Jaehyun, merosot turun sampai berada di telapak tangan pemuda itu yang membuka. Keduanya tersenyum, baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong menggenggam daun itu bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih _, eomma_."

"Terima kasih, _appa_."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, disaksikan makam kedua orang tuanya, diiringi angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun maple yang saling berguguran, kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu, menyesap rasa manis dari sebuah pengharapan akan akhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Kedua bocah lelaki itu masih berlarian, menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang sebelumnya mereka buat bersama.

" _Hyung_ kenapa pesawatku tidak mau terbang?"

Bocah yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu menoleh, menatap bocah yang lain dengan tawa geli di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Coba sini _hyung_ liat."

Yang lebih muda menyerahkan pesawat kertasnya, menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan penuh minat saat yang lebih tua mengotak-atik pesawat kertasnya _. Terpukau._

"Wah ternyata ada lipatan yang salah pantas tidak mau terbang, sekarang perhatikan _hyung_ ya."

Pesawat itu terbang. Ya, cukup lama menggantung di udara yang pada akhirnya jatuh tepat beberapa meter di depanya.

"Nah begitu, apa kau sudah mengerti?" yang lebih tua tersenyum, menggusak pucuk kepala bocah yang lebih muda dan membuat sang empunya mengangguk malu-malu dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap _hyung_ nya memberikan afeksi untuknya, pipinya otomatis memerah, sesuatu seperti meledak di perutnya membuat bibir kecilnya mengulas sebuah senyum malu-malu. Parahnya, jantungnya juga mendadak tidak berfungsi secara normal, detakannya begitu kencang membuat sang pemilik kadang jadi takut sendiri bahwa hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk, mengangkat dagu yang lebih muda untuk menatap tepat di matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa di sini dag dig dugnya cepat sekali ya _hyung_? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Apa kau sering merasakanya?"

" _Anni_ , hanya setiap bersama _hyung_." Jawabnya polos, menimbulkan kekehan singkat dari sang kakak yang kini tengah mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan itu hanya saat bersama _hyung_ maka tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Sang kakak mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan mungil milik sang adik dan menuntunya menuju dadanya sendiri. "Sekarang coba rasakan."

"Cepat."

"Nah _hyung_ pun begitu, setiap kali bersamamu selalu seperti. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir hum? Kamu tidak sendirian."

Si kecil mengangguk mengerti, namun sesuatu masih saja mengusiknya "Tapi, kenapa? Apa _hyung_ bisa menjelaskanya kepadaku?"

"Tidak sekarang, jika sudah besar nanti pasti kamu akan tau sendiri alasanya."

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pemuda dengan celemek yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, berdiri di ambang pintu rumah sambil matanya menerawang jauh mencari keberadaan dua orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Buah dari perjuangan panjang bersama sang suami. Ya pemuda yang kini telah berstatus sebagai seorang ibu itu tak lain adalah Taeyong.

"Mark! Haechan! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Taeyong kepada dua orang yang masih belum diketahui dimana keberadaanya itu.

Bibirnya terbuka hendak berteriak memanggil kedua anaknya lagi tapi sebuah teriakan cempreng telah lebih dulu menyahutnya.

"Siap _eomma_!"

Dan Taeyong hanya tersenyum simpul lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan dua bocah tadi yang sekarang telah diketahui bernama Mark dan Haechan segera membereskan mainan mereka.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Haechan dengan tatapan melasnya dan Mark langsung tau jika adiknya sudah bersikap seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Apa?"

"Gendong." Jawab sang adik sembari menampilkan cengiran bocah miliknya.

Nah benar bukan, adiknya itu menginginkan sesuatu dan Mark tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Apapun, ya apapun akan Mark lakukan untuk membuat adiknya tersenyum senang.

Yang lebih tua langsung berjongkok dan memunggungi sang adik. "Naiklah."

Dengan senyum yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, Haechan mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Mark, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil milik sang kakak. Begitu dirasa siap, Mark langsung berdiri, kedua tanganya menopang bobot tubuh sang adik yang berada dipunggungnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_." Ucap Haechan yang dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Mark. Sang kakak terkekeh lalu tersenyum sebelum membalas pernyataan sang adik dengan kalimat serupa.

" _Hyung_ lebih menyayangimu."

.

.

 _Seperti apa kata pepatah, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya._

 _Oh Tuhan, akankah kisah orang tua mereka akan terulang kembali pada keduanya?_

.

.

SELESAI

.

.

Ini dia chapter duanya, mianhae kalau lama soalnya beberapa hari kemarin ffn error lagi, jadi Flow updatenya nunggu ffn bener dulu deh XD

Gimana sama chapter ini? maafkan kalau ini tidak memenuhi ekspetasi kalian. Flow tunggu tanggapanya ya, so review please?

Oh ya yang mlibet baca judulnya, ini diusulin sama Hana, katanya si INTRIGUE itu artinya hubungan gelap /hahahaha

.

.

Salam tebar bunga,

Flow /mwah


End file.
